deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 4 Voldemort vs Slender Man
Slender Man The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forums' "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slender Man typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slender Man may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slender Man has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slender Man Mythos, upon which it is usually the primary antagonist. Click here to see his abilities! Voldemort Throughout Voldemort's childhood, as Tom Riddle, he was shown to have special abilities, such as making animals perform special tasks they would not ordinarily do, or making people hurt. Having these powers, he nothing short of abused them, mentally scarring his peers but never getting caught. At age eleven, he was invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Voldemort became fascinated by the dark arts during his years of education. He eventually discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, hid a deadly creature inside what was called the Chamber of Secrets. His incomplete works of ridding the wizarding world of muggle-borns would be continued by Tom Riddle in his fifth year who unleashed the beast on several muggle-borns throughout the school. Click here to see his abilities! Expert's Opinions Slender Man= (Written by MB) Now, in my humble opinion Slender Man will take this fight quite easily. Why is that? Well now the answer is quite obvious. The first being that Slender Man's powers, while limited in comparison to Voldemort's are heavier hitting. This is a case of of quality over quantity. Yes, Voldemort's powers are quite vast. But with Slender Man's smaller number of powers he'll be able to choose which power to use quite faster. And some of Voldemort's spells won't even affect Slender Man. Expelliarmus? Nothing to disarm. Imperio? I'm sure Slender Man will be able to resist. Avada Kedavra? It won't kill him. Maybe severly injure him, but Slender will be back on his feet. With Slender Man you have Slender walking, which includes time travel and teleporting. Now, Voldemort can apparate which is teleporting. So they're even there. However, Slender Man can disguise himself among the trees, he can change his form, he can cause disease, and he can change his size. Another nail in Voldemort's coffin is Slender's durability. Slender Man can take whatever the Dark Lord will throw at him and then some. How will he be able to do that? Why simple really. Trying to do damage to Slender Man will be like trying to take down a space shuttle with a paintball gun. He can take a hit, he can dodge a hit, he can stay away from Voldemort's spells as long as he wants. Finally, the last tool to Slender's victory will be his vast experience. He's been around for centuries, no millenia. And that has served him very well. True, Voldemort has received formal training at Hogwarts, and has become one of the most powerful wizards of all time. But Slender Man's millenia of living compared to Voldemort's 71 years will really come into play for him. |-| Voldemort= (Written by Cfp) In the end, I feel as if Voldemort will finally win a fight on this wiki. Slender Man just lacks the the true combat experience that Voldemort possesses. Slender Man will try to pull some type of psychelogical war against Voldemort, and that'll just make Voldemort mad. Slender Man lacks any form of offensive powers, while Voldemort has a mixture of versatile and powerful spells. Since we're on the topics of spells, I find that Voldemort has a wider variety of attacks. Even if Slender Man wields some impressive powers such as blinding vision or inducing sickness, all of these are rather defensive powers. Voldemort, however, can use a wider variety of spells, from fire spells to shield charms to killing and torture curses. Slender Man can try to pull his weird vision stuff, but when Voldemort pushes through and catches him, he won't know what to do. Finally, Voldemort actually possesses training. Slender Man could resemble Dementors, so Voldemort has the knowledge and training to deal with him. Slender Man knows what to do with his poweres, but Voldemort can think up creative and decisive ways to use his spells. So given his experience, wider variety of spells, and formal training will allow Voldemort to swipe his victory. Voting/Battle Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in a forest at night. Voldemort will know that Slender Man exists and will be ready for a potential battle. Edges or a 3 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. X-factors are optional. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends Spetember 13th, 2013 Battle No written. Expert's Opinion Whilst Voldemort is a very powerful sorceror, Slender Man was able to defeat him thanks to his greater experience and stealth. Upcoming Battles Which battle will be next? Tadeusz Kosciuszko vs Toussaint Louverture Hessians vs Landsknecht Afghan Warrior vs Pirate *Dragon Claw vs Scorpion *Werebear vs SWAT *Delta Force vs Spetsnaz *To be decided blackpowder battle. *Knight vs Rajput Warrior *Crypid War: East vs West Category:Blog posts